10th Century Television
10th Century Television was originally founded in 2013 as other studios were branching out into television production as well. In 2014, the studio officially began television production. Currently, it's a TV subsidiary of Quenya McField Pictures, a division of the Noggin Entertainment, a Noggin Corporation Company. 1st Logo (2013-2014) Snapshot - 2.jpg Nicknames: "The Searchlights", "CGI Searchlights", "Zooming Tower", "The Tower of Tepidity", "The 20th Tower" Logo: We start on a black background. Then two searchlights swoop across the screen, revealing a top aerial view of the 20th Century Fox structure, redone in CGI. The camera pans down and then across the logo, revealing the starry and cloudy blue/purple/orange Los Angeles and Hollywood evening skyline in the distance, before settling into its more customary position and angle. The byline "A Noggin Worldwide Inc." fades in at the bottom of the screen. The structure looks similar to the former 20th Century Noggin Logo Trivia: *The first show to use this logo was Fun Friday, on December 28, 2013. If one looks very close in the far right hoof corner before approaching the main structure, one can see the Hollywood sign. It is not very big, but it is visible if one looks hard enough. Also, if you look hard enough, you can see stars in the BG at the end of the logo. *This logo was designed by Kevin Burns and animated at Studio Productions (now known as "Flip Your Lid Animation"), who also animated the 1990-1997 Universal logo and the 1986-2003 Paramount logo. Variants: *A short version of this logo appears on The Making of The Pagemaster and the CBS television special I Walk the Line: A Night for Johnny Cash. Closing Titles: *On Titanic, the text reads as: "Produced and Released by Twentieth Century Fox and Paramount Pictures". * FX/SFX: The panning of the camera across the Fox structure, the moving searchlights and the News Corporation byline fading in. Music/Sounds: *November 14, 1997, March 27, 1998-: A slightly slower re-orchestration of the long TCF fanfare, as performed by the 20th Century Fox Studio Orchestra conducted by David Newman, whose father Alfred Newman composed the original fanfare in 1933, as well as its extended counterpart in 1954. The first movie to use this fanfare was 1997's Anastasia. After the release of Anastasia, Fox films kept using the 1994 fanfare until January 1998. Music/Sounds Variants: *On the "Special Edition" versions of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back ''and ''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi ''as well as the ''Star Wars ''prequel trilogy, it--again without the camera panning--and the Lucasfilm logo used the 1980 recording of the fanfare as played by the London Symphony Orchestra and conductor John Williams. *On most international prints of ''Braveheart, the opening theme of the movie is heard over the logo. *On the Australian, New Zealand and UK releases of Shine a Light, the logo is silent. *There is a short version of the 1997 fanfare. The only films to use it are The Darjeeling Limited ''with the short version of the Fox Searchlight Pictures logo and Marilyn Monroe's unfinished project ''Something's Got to Give (1962) with the 1953 logo. *On some prints of Speed, and the first two Die Hard films, the 1981-1994 fanfare is heard due to plastering of the 3rd logo. Other prints may use the 1994 or 1997 fanfares. Availability: Very common. First seen on Fun Friday, and in front of almost every subsequent 10th Century Television shows from this time period, with its final big-screen appearance being on Fun Friday. Scare Factor: None, it is a favorite of many 2nd Logo ( March 8, 2014-Present ) Snapshot - 1.jpg Nicknames: "The Beuna Vista Logo Logo: The same concept as Buena Vista Television, except that the globe is now a bluish-green on a spiffier version of the Milky Way, and we start from a different position than last time. On a black space background, we see three comets. We pan up to the Earth and pan to its upper right, where the comets fly to the back. Three comets streak from the left and freeze, and the screen turns white with the logo of the comets and globe in space in a box at the top, and the "10th Century Television" text, in gray, fades in and zooms out to take its place under the logo. Variants: *Starting in 2017 The Byline A Noggin Corporation was added *There is a rare variation that is longer than the short version, yet shorter than the extended version, where the logo starts when the comets pass the Earth instead of circling around it. *There is an extremely rare variation where the background is a light blue, the comets are still, and the company is known as Buena Vista Productions. FX/SFX: Same as the previous logo. Music/Sounds: Music/Sounds Variant: None Availability: common used in every 10th Century Television shows from this point starting with Fun Friday. this logo is use in tandem with the next Logo. Scare Factor: None. It's a nice logo. 3rd Logo ( March 9, 2014-Present ) 10th Century Television 3rd Logo.jpg